To fulfill a fascination
by Starlight Glimmer
Summary: Eldred Worple has an unhealthy fascination with vampires. He would even personally meet a whole clan of them with nothing but a plastic garlic.


**My first time doing a challenge! This is for the Unknown Character challenge, and this is my entry about…. ELDRED WORPLE! It's when he meets Sanguini and makes friends with him, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not rich, not famous, not J.K Rowling. Harry Potter universe is NOT mine.**

Eldred Worple, formerly Ravenclaw student of Hogwarts, sat on the edge of the crimson armchair wiping his sweaty hands on his robes. It was 1979, and he was only two years out of Hogwarts with top grades and an unhealthy fascination with vampires. But still, here he was sitting in the Head office of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, waiting for Lorcan d'Eath.

He wondered if Mr d'Eath would allow him to conduct his search for vampires, but Eldred thought his chances were good. After all, the Head was proven to be part vampire, so he might sympathise with Eldred. Not that that thought made him any less nervous and he was possessed by a sudden urge to flee from the office. Oh well….his chance of fleeing were now diminished as Mr d'Eath entered his office and sat in front of him.

Eldred swallowed and fiddled with the hem of his robe until a bored voice drawled,

"How may I help you Mr…" The part-vampire's unsettling violet eyes flickered to his name tag and he finished his question, prolonging Eldred's last name (purposely, Eldred thought). "Worrple?" He resisted the urge to shudder and instead decided (very sensibly) to get on with it.

"M-Mr d'Eath, I would like to, eh, form an a-a fr- alliance with…um…vampires." The Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures merely raised his thin eyebrows and said indifferently,

"So? How does this concern me?" Not for the first time, Eldred wished that he was a Gryffindor and vaguely wondered if he could have done better in Slytherin. Mentally cursing, he _tried _to gather his wits and nerves so he won't sound like a bloody mouse when he asked for the permission to conduct the search for vampires. Not that it worked.

"I-I would like p-permission to c-conduct a search f-for v-vampires Mr d-d'Eath." Eldred squeaked, sounding _very_ unmanly. Much to his indignation, Lorcan d'Eath _laughed._ He found himself blushing furiously, almost as much as the time Druella Rosier turned him down and stomped on his pride.

"Of course Mr Worrple. To form an alliance with the vampires! Ha! I'll be surprised if you make it out alive. As I'm sure you know, I am a part vampire myself, and I still have cravings for…blood…. In fact, I'm feeling rather hungry…." With a terrified squeak, Eldred bolted out of the office, the echoes of Lorcan d'Eath's cackles vibrating in his ears.

_A Fortnight Later_

Eldred huffed wearily as he hiked across Transylvania, eyes searching for the blue-grey skin of a vampire. No such luck. He sighed and glanced to the steadily darkening sky, then raised his wand to put up a couple of wards. And then…

He caught sight of the tell-tale smoke that indicated civilisation. Perhaps…Eldred didn't dare get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but think, 'I FOUND THEM!' Foolishly, he ran up the hill and nearer and nearer to the source of the smoke and the sight that met him was frightening. Thirty or so vampires were facing him, their fangs bared for all to see. Eldred gulped and his hand fished around for some garlic, finally resting on it. He waved it around shouting,

"I M-MEAN NO HARM! DON'T BITE ME!" A vampire that stood in front- Eldred suspected it was the leader- raised his hand as if to stop them from having him for dinner. In a cold amused voice that sounded eerie,

"Do not harm him fellow brothers. He…" No doubt, the vampire was pausing for _effect, _and probably effect _only_, but that did not calm Eldred at all. "He amuses me." The vampire smiled at Eldred, his fangs showing, and inclined his head at him. "I am Sanguini. What is your name human?" Remarkably, and much to the pride of Eldred, he didn't stutter.

"I am Eldred Worple and pleased to meet you…Sanguini." Sanguini did his half smile again and with an elaborate gesture, indicated that Eldred should follow him. The other vampires cleared a path for him, and it was obvious to Eldred that he was the leader of this…clan. "Well then, human, I am sure I'll be fascinated to hear your reason for coming here. Not many dare, and those who do… don't usually make it out alive."

Eldred's left eye twitched and he felt that it was in order to ask,

"Are you going to kill me?" Sanguini tilted his head and cackled like he had said the funniest thing on Earth.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He answered noncommittally. Eldred gulped and decided to just pretend that Sanguini was an old friend that wanted to hear about his obsession in vampires.

"Well, I personally think that humans have _entirely_ the wrong ideas about vampires." Eldred said, hoping that that would make Sanguini happier. But he really did mean it. Sanguini looked rather surprised and he took that as a good sign.  
"Really?" The vampire asked.

"Yes!"Eldred answered earnestly. "I mean, you're not that bad, and you know that I've been fascinated with you guys for a long, long time. Like, ever since I went to Hogwarts, it's this school taught by Albus Dumbledore-." Sanguini interrupted a note of interest in his tone.

"Albus Dumbledore? The human fought for us in the Wizard Court so they won't execute us like common _animals!_" The fury could be clearly heard in his voice and Eldred nodded, saying sombrely,

"Exactly what I mean. You know, my dream was to support vampire rights and prove to the world that you really are as good as the next door wizard." Sanguini looked vaguely happy and abruptly stood up and exited the tent with Eldred trailing after him. The vampire leader gazed at his 'brothers' and announced,

"Brothers, this is Eldred Worple and he is against the human wizards' opinions and wishes to form a friendship with us vampires. Welcome him into our clan brothers!"

That night, Eldred smiled happily in his sleep and thought, 'That went well.' But in his hand he still grasped the plastic garlic.


End file.
